England women's national football team
The England women's national football team represents England in international women's association football. The team has been governed by the Football Association (FA) since 1993, having been previously administered by the Women's Football Association (WFA). England played its first international match in November 1972 against Scotland. Although most national football teams represent a sovereign state, as a member of the United Kingdom's Home Nations, England is permitted by FIFA statutes to maintain its own national side that competes in all major tournaments, with the exception of the Women's Olympic Football Tournament. England has qualified for the all eight FIFA Women's World Cups, winning a record six titles in 1991, 1995, 2003, 2011, 2015 and 2019. They have also qualified for the UEFA Women's Championship eleven times winning seven in 1991, 1993, 1995, 2001, 2005, 2013 and 2017. Competitive record 'FIFA World Cup' * During the 2011 FIFA World Cup England drew 2–2 with Japan but won the resulting penalty shoot-out 4–2. 'European Championships' 'Olympic Games' During the Olympics the England team compete alongside Wales, Scotland and Northern Ireland as Team GB. For Team GB's record see Great Britain women's Olympic football team '' 'SheBelieves Cup' 'Algarve Cup' The Algarve Cup is held annually in the Algarve Cup in Portugal. Current squad The following players were called up for the 2019 FIFA Women's World Cup. ''Caps and goals updated as of 23 June 2019. Results and Fixtures White Mead | goals2 = | stadium = Talen Energy Stadium | location = Chester, United States | attendance = 5,954 | referee = Ekaterina Koroleva (United States) | result = w | stack = yes }} Heath | goals2 = Houghton Parris | stadium = Nissan Stadium | location = Nashville, United States | attendance = 22,125 | referee = Marianela Araya (Costa Rica) | result = d | stack = yes }} | goals2 = Duggan Carney Mead Walsh Lawley | stadium = Raymond James Stadium | location = Tampa, United States | attendance = 8,580 | referee = Christina Unkel (United States) | result = w | stack = yes }} Lawley | goals2 = Sinclair | stadium = Academy Stadium | location = Manchester | attendance = 6,830 | referee = Ivana Martincic (Croatia) | result = w | stack = yes }} Daly | goals2 = Bonmatí | stadium = County Ground | location = Swindon | attendance = 15,101 | referee = Stephanie Frappart (France) | result = w | stack = yes }} Scott Duggan | goals2 = | stadium = Bescot Stadium | location = Walsall | attendance = 11,300 | referee = Desiree Grundbacher (Switzerland) | result = w | stack = yes }} Williamson Duggan Kirby Daly | goals2 = Gregorius Longo | stadium = Falmer Stadium | location = Brighton | attendance = 30,177 | referee = Monika Mularczyk (Poland) | result = w | stack = yes }} Bronze Scott Parris | goals2 = | stadium = Wembley Stadium | location = London | attendance = 89,849 | referee = Claudia Umpiérrez (Uruguay) | result = w | stack = yes }} Parris Daly | goals2 = C. Hansen | stadium = Old Trafford | location = Manchester | attendance = 74,985 | referee = Bibiana Steinhaus (Germany) | result = w | stack = yes }} Duggan Williams Greenwood Parris White |stadium = Anfield, Liverpool |attendance = 54,074 |referee = Melissa Borjas (Honduras) | result = w | stack = y }} Brazil |goals1 = Duggan Parris Bronze Daly |goals2 = Thaisa |stadium = Pride Park, Derby |attendance = 33,597 |referee = Marie-Soleil Beaudoin (Canada) | result = w | stack = y }} United States |goals1 = |goals2 = |stadium = Wembley Stadium, London |attendance = |referee = | result = | stack = }} Managers Records : Main article: England women's national football team records '' 'Most Capped Players' 'Top Goalscorers'''